


自你及我 From You to Me

by thebaldingken



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaldingken/pseuds/thebaldingken
Summary: 这个故事与《命名性失语》中提及的战斗有关。This story has something to do with the fight in my another work "Anomia". Reinhardt is gay in this setting and he's formerly into Balderich and Torbjorn. Then he met Lucio.
Relationships: Balderich von Adler/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Kudos: 1





	自你及我 From You to Me

# 自你及我

## 1

莱因哈特现在还能想起，几十年前自己刚刚入伍时，见到活生生的鲍德里奇站在自己面前的那种激动。征兵季节里，斯图加特的大街小巷都是鲍德里奇的海报。十七岁的莱因哈特已经长得比周围人都要高大许多，朋友说他像极了十字军海报上那个威武的身影，“正义的象征”。鲍德里奇在新兵检阅式上，拍了拍莱因哈特的肩膀，盯着他的眼睛说：“你会成为一个优秀的士兵，正义的象征。”

莱因哈特把这句话记了一辈子。

他在艾兴瓦尔德的酒馆吧台刻下自己名字，隔着窗子望了望远处的斯图加特，冲了出去。战火盖住了他的视线，他听见子弹飞过，听见众人呼喊，听见刺耳的电子音，听见鲍德里奇的屏障被击碎，听见炮弹袭来，听见战士们绝望的嘶吼。浓烟消散的瞬间，他在队伍的最前面，看见自己的老师撞走坦克，再也没有站起来。

左眼附近的剧痛让他终于回过神来，战场上回荡着狂怒的狮吼。他成了英雄，他带领剩下的十字军士兵等到了斯图加特的和平，像鲍德里奇所说，成为了“正义的象征”。海报上他的金色长发飘扬在斯图加特的大街小巷，拍照的人聪明地避开了左侧那只混浊的义眼。

十字军驻扎于此。那是莱因哈特生命中最好的时光，也是缠绕他几十年的梦魇。

## 2

第一次听到这些故事的人是托比昂，那时候一场小型战乱刚刚结束。莱因哈特和托比昂在庆功宴上喝得酩酊大醉，两人互相搀扶着回到了宿舍。安娜说托比昂看起来就像是莱因哈特的拐杖，托比昂打着酒嗝，大声地回应：“要是没有我，莱因哈特早就骨折得用不着拐杖了！”

说的没错。自从加入了守望先锋，所有的盔甲改造和升级全都靠托比昂，最近还有他的徒弟布里吉特来帮忙。要是没有他俩，再魁梧的身躯也抵挡不住智械的火力。

莱因哈特就是在这样的醉意中，讲出了自己广为人知的故事中，没人听过的那部分。两个人在宿舍互相支撑着洗完澡，没半个小时又拉了张桌子，掏出了黑啤、香肠和肉丸，打着赤膊，继续享受头脑混沌时腾空般的快感。过去的伤痛在酒精的作用下发酵成了无害的谈资。莱因哈特感觉自己燥热得很，快三十年的眼泪攒了又攒，趁着这一顿酒都蒸干了。

“我打算过几天回瑞典看看老婆和孩子们，好长时间没见面了，挺想他们的。目前看来，一段时间之内，我们不会再遇到什么紧急任务了。”托比昂仰头灌下一杯酒。

“哈哈，是啊，你是得回家看看了。而且估计十个月之后你还会再多一个孩子！”莱因哈特把手里的香肠塞进嘴里，“我要当孩子的干爹！”

托比昂抹抹胡子上挂着的泡沫：“你当然会是。倒是你，自己也该成家了，你觉得布里吉特怎么样？她可是个好姑娘。”

莱因哈特又开了一瓶黑啤：“她确实是个好姑娘。但是……”

“——但是你不喜欢姑娘，对吧。”

莱因哈特一怔。

“布里吉特知道吗？”

莱因哈特点点头：“你是……”

“好嘞，那我就放心啦！”托比昂抢过莱因哈特的话茬和他手里的黑啤，“之前是鲍德里奇，现在是我，对吧？本来我只是猜猜，听完故事我就更确信了。布里吉特很喜欢你，我也担心她陷得太深。你对于那些小姑娘来说太有吸引力了。”

“可是——”

“好啦，我怎么猜出来的不重要，聪明的脑子可不是只能拿来造武器的。重要的是——”托比昂跟莱因哈特碰了碰酒瓶，“你现在终于告诉我了。还有，嗝，我得去上个厕所，扶我一下。”

“小矮子，你还能栽进马桶里不成？”莱因哈特一口气把酒瓶喝干，伴着醉意大声笑着，迷迷糊糊地站起来，和托比昂一摇一晃地进了卫生间。他一只手撑着墙，一只手伸出来，给托比昂的身体一个支撑。他低头看着重心不稳地摇摆着的托比昂，突然就被原始冲动击昏了头。

等托比昂洗完手，他把瑞典人一把抱起来，放在洗手台上，带着满嘴的酒气吻了下去。

托比昂没反抗，直接闭上眼迎了上去。

那是莱因哈特第一次如此亲密地接触别人的身体，也是唯一的一次。

后来，托比昂的孩子越来越多，他们两个的金发都开始逐渐变白。再后来，像他们之前所担心的那样，守望先锋解散了，莱因哈特终究没能等到自己被迫退休。托比昂决定去世界各地解决自己制造的机械怪物，临离开前，他把莱因哈特托付给布里吉特，交代完盔甲的保养注意事项，冲莱因哈特做了个“凑过来”的手势。

莱因哈特低下身子，托比昂给了大个子一个结实的拥抱，和额头上的一个吻，“照顾好自己。”

瑞典人离开之后，莱因哈特收拾起了自己的行囊。

## 3

再回到直布罗陀，是在收到了温斯顿的集结信号之后。守望先锋变成非法组织之后，行动变得没了什么限制，开始和一些雇佣兵合作。而莱因哈特回来的第一次任务，就和一个蹦蹦跳跳的毛头小伙子分在了一起。

“这小伙子能行吗？安吉拉？我都能把他直接拎起来！”莱因哈特说着，没忍住自己的好奇，伸手把那个穿得十分“耀眼”的小伙子拎了起来。

“放心吧莱因哈特，这位是卢西奥，来自巴西的自由战士。我们看中了他的能力，这次算是一个磨合，任务也不难，我们只需要拿些东西回来。”安吉拉向满目怀疑的莱因哈特解释着。那个年轻人还在莱因哈特的手里悬挂着，伸出一只手和莱因哈特说你好，像个老头子。

嗯……暂且先这样吧。

这次的任务确实不太难。看样子都是些老型号的智械机兵，行动小队分成了几路。莱因哈特带着新人去寻找任务标的。偶尔出现的机兵在重锤之下并不是什么阻碍，两人的寻找进展非常迅速。莱因哈特这才感觉到，身边的小伙子似乎有点儿厉害，他放着的电子音乐似乎让自己的身体轻盈了不少。

“等等——”卢西奥突然停了下来。

“怎么了年轻人？你害怕了吗？”莱因哈特低头看着瘦小的年轻人，他那副高度警觉的样子有点儿……认真得可爱，“别太紧张，说说发生了什么？”

“不，不是，我好像听到了什么不该出现的声音。莱因哈特，你听到过吗？像是——DOO-DOO-DOO-ZWEE-DOO-ZWEE？”

当然听到过，确实不该听到这样的声音，本来也不应该再听到。莱因哈特还没等回答，就被突如其来的炮弹击倒在地，他又一次近距离看到了几十年前在屏障后方见过的东西，老旧的坦克。这玩意儿他怎么可能忘掉，他会把它和老师的那句话一起记一辈子。莱因哈特趴在地上，觉得自己的腰好像扭了，他奋力抬起头，看见坦克的炮筒正远远地对准他。

“小心！BOOP！”

炮弹落在了偏离很远的地方，莱因哈特看到年轻人用手里的喇叭把那台坦克推开，在它身边飞上飞下，身上的光芒异常显眼，与杀人机器死命周旋，吸引着它的注意。

“莱因哈特，快起来！我已经通知援兵了！快从地上起来！”

莱因哈特在年轻人身上散发的光芒笼罩之下，感觉自己流失的力气正在一点点回到身体。

## 4

酒馆门口，鲍德里奇看着外面如乌云压阵的智械，拍了拍莱因哈特的肩膀，盯着他的眼睛。

“莱因哈特，你看看那边，斯图加特还活着。

“虽然我们都可能死，但我们要让斯图加特活着。为了我们爱的人能活着。”

但我爱的人还是死了，我爱的人都或多或少地离我而去了。莱因哈特想。

他起身站定，冲着坦克撞了过去。

这种事，决不能发生第二次。


End file.
